


Iris

by Itssilverbrich



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Am i adding ludicrous amounts of lore to a fun little online game with no plot?, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Not Canon Compliant, Not that deep but im digging a hole, Other, Self-Indulgent, The impostor is not who you think, but i am hella hinting im winking with both me eyes buddy, haha just kidding, haha what if you were a crewmate and i was impostor and we kissed in medbau, i just wanna kiss someone, its almost 3 am ive lost control of my life shut up, so self indulgent my dude, unless, was Oregon on fire for a solid week?, why am i like this, will i write more? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Blue is the self appointed leader of an invaded spacecraft. While waiting for help, they find themself stuck in a fight a little bigger than they expected.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020, I could die at any minute, I'm gonna be stupidly self indulgent. 
> 
> If you read this, you are my personal hero, thank you, I love you. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

The mission was simple.    
The trip was for 30 earth days, to a planet with a small base on it, only eight people. They needed more researchers and more resources.   
They didn't realize there was a problem a day into the trip.   
Scientist Codename Red, an outspoken and bold explorer, was found dead in Storage, head beaten clean off.    
They only assumed they were bitten because of the jagged teeth marks.    
  
**_There is one impostor among us._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** They didn't find the killer that round. Blue had quickly established themself as the de facto leader, marching throughout the base, ensuring the tasks required were getting accomplished. Purple was their right hand man, their burly size giving them an advantage.   
The scientists were either panicked or overly relaxed.    
Pink and Yellow didn’t believe in the impostor, thinking it was some elaborate hoax or test.    
Light Blue, White, Black, Green, and Orange did and usually traveled in groups.    
  
They had been informed of the snake in the nest a few hours into their flight to the small planet. Most had assumed it a trick or prank of some kind. Ground Control had promised to send help whenever it was the best time and told them to remain calm and do what they felt was right.    
Help had yet to arrive when Red died.   
Red had boldly declared that the impostor, if they were real, wouldn’t wait for them to reach their planet. Their little buddy chirped in support of their ‘parent’.    
Light Blue started taking care of them not long after Red was found, the small mimic found sitting there with a braindead expression, trembling slightly.   
Green had been unreasonably angry when Red first announced their claim and were reasonably terrified when they were accused as the killer, kicking and screaming as the others dragged them to the airlock, watching as they struggled before going limp in the void of space.    
  
There was a moment of silence, a brief moment where they relaxed, where they murmured how it was Green must have been pretending the whole time, the lunches, the pop references, all of it. Blue didn’t encourage it but they didn’t stop them, holing up in communications while Purple manned Security. The two sometimes traded, discussing what they had heard and seen over lunch.    
Despite being able to send diagnosis and info to Ground Control, they had yet to send the crew any updates. It was concerning but no reason to panic, the danger no longer present.   
  
Then Purple went into Security and saw Yellow whispering, Orange’s shot corpse in front of them, realizing that was hardly the case.   
Yellow managed to produce an excuse but when Yellow was found, eyes blank, staring into space, a bite in their helmet, they realized too late, it was nothing but the truth.    
  
No one suspected Pink. Yes, they were significantly bigger than the others and a little creepy at times but they loved flowers and were incredibly gentle with Lil’ Red.    
It didn’t really check in until Pink, before Blue’s eyes, seemed to unravel and  _ consume _ Black.   
It was horrifying and Blue feared for their life.    
Pink surprisingly was submissive, glancing at the pair of White and Light Blue every now and then.    
Light Blue buried their face in Lil’ Red, hiding their expression. The small creature only shuddered, White placing a comforting hand on their shoulder.    
Blue pitied the lighter shade. They were about four years older than Blue themself but was built smaller and was far more naive, trusting in all until the last minute.    
Pink’s demise was fascinating from a scientist’s perspective but absolutely horrifying from anyone else’s.    
It was like Pink,  _ the creature _ , wasn’t truly wearing a suit, it being a cheap disguise.    
Purple seemed satisfied after that, muttering a good riddance before turning to their list of duties.   
White and Light Blue lingered longer, haloed by the light of the nearest star. Light Blue’s hat obscured their face as they slightly glanced at Purple’s retreating back.    
  
Light Blue was an impostor too.    
Main Control never said there was just one, just that they knew at least one had infiltrated.    
It would’ve been immediately discarded in Blue’s mind if not for the haunting nightmares of Black and that, that  _ thing _ ’s deaths.    
Pink and Light Blue had been close, seen talking in Medbay, eating together during meals. It’d make sense they’d be in it together.   
Purple was… was dead. They’d become restless, demandy, called Light Blue, well, Light Blue. They claimed it was Cyan or something like that. It was plain unreasonable but an impostor needed little incentive to kill.   
Blue hadn’t seen the murder, only the aftermath.    
  
Light Blue stared down the severed body of Purple, the wine colored crewmate’s mouth open in a scream that had never been heard. They stared, stared before turning away, humming softly, hat once more hiding the thin reflection of the owner’s face.   
If they had a face, that is.    
  
Blue couldn’t just accuse them however, White was wildly protective of the smaller ‘crewmate’. If Blue accused them without ample proof, they could be deemed sus and find themselves joining their crewmates in the cosmos.   
  
Light Blue hummed, the same song as the one sang as they slinked away from the scene of their gruesome murder of Purple. Blue shuddered but made sure to stay in view of the cams. White had them today but they were usually distracted. Blue would use that to talk to their suspect but if things got hairy, White would see it and could do something.    
  
“I know what you did, Light Blue.” Blue announced in a low tone. The so named suspect stopped, turning away from the Oxy filter. Lil’ Red shifted from their position on top of the filter. Light Blue turned slowly.    
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” they said softly. “And it’s Cyan.”    
“Sure,” Blue snorted. “You killed Purple. And why? Why are you doing this? What’s in this for you?”   
Light Blue didn’t answer.    
“You loved them, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question and Blue bristled. “You knew them before. You never told them, did you. Got too scared.”   
“What, this has nothing to do with that!” Blue hissed, stepping closer. Light Blue took one step back.   
“It has everything to do with this. Do you realize what this all was about? What these…..Impostors truly are? Tell me, Blue. If Purple had been taken far from their home, tortured, and finally got a chance to escape, if only they escaped notice at  **_any cost_ ** , would you condemn them too?” Light Blue shook slightly but their voice held steady. “You’re not scientists. Not anymore. You’re the get free card for those rich bastards. You die up here, their little monster gets home, and they can act like the sad, failed heroes. They’ll say they did everything they could. They’ll lie. You know this.“   
“Shut up. Shut up, you’re wrong, they need us, we, we are supposed to help prepare the new world for the next generation of explorers,” It sounded true, it matched with the hidden truths Blue had seen, the lack of communication, the flimsiness of their security, it fit, were they truly the scapegoats, no, no, that couldn’t be true. “Purple was their, our, my, top pilot and you killed them,  _ you _ ’re the lier, no, no-”   
“Sh, Sh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, it’ĺl be quick.” Light Blue said softly. They stepped out of their corner. They reached out a hand slowly.   
They yelped out in pain as Blue grabbed their wrist, slamming them into the wall.    
Blue leered over the smaller crewmate.    
“‘You’re a monster,” Blue snarled out, voice cracking. “A monster and a liar. I’ll tell White everything. We’ll eject you into space and when you die, I’ll laugh. When help finally arrives, I’ll laugh. When we reach the planetary base and accomplish our mission, I’ll laugh. I want the last thing you hear to be my laughter, you lying little-”   
The sound of an emergency meeting being started was all the warning Blue got before they found themselves dragged to the cafeteria.    
White fussed over Light Blue, turning a hot glare at Blue. Shoot. Blue had forgotten White couldn’t hear a word over cams and slamming your visibly concerned coworker into a wall probably did not look good.   
“They didn’t hurt me, White, I’m fine, see?” Light Blue assured the pale crewmate and Blue grew panicked.   
“White- They, Light Blue, it’s them, they killed Purple, they’ll kill us both, they’re  _ lying _ **_,_ ** they’re the impostor!” Blue gasped out, slamming gloved hands to the table.    
White glanced down at Light Blue. The stouter crewmate shook their head and White turned the sharpest look on Blue.    
“Their name is Cyan,” the white crewmate’s voice came out as a hiss and as they placed their vote, Blue realized it was the first time they had ever talked. “And they’re the only human on Earth who has  _ never  _ lied to me. “   
  
As Blue feebly protested being dragged away, he noticed Cyan’s brown eyes glancing away.  _ Wait, what? _ _   
_ White’s visor only showed Blue’s reflection as they paled, realizing what was really going on.    
As the airlock closed on Blue, they swore White’s belt split into a smile, White and Cyan grabbing each other’s hands, a united front.   
  
Space was beautiful. It truly was. It wasn’t the worst place to die.   
  
Blue still didn’t want to die anyway.    
But they had made their choice a long time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dont be like me, its 3 am and im in hell. 
> 
> Im silver on among us if we ever bump into each other. please let finish my tasks, im doing my best.


End file.
